


Pancakes

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, but we love them so it's ok, maybe s5, these two are oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: For the seventh time in a row, Caitlin wakes up in Cisco’s bed.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this first so I don’t feel too bad about what I post after.

  
For the seventh time in a row, Caitlin wakes up in Cisco’s bed. She blinks, turning to her side, and pulls the twisted sheets with her to glance up at the digital clock. Early, but not early enough to go back to sleep. She heaves a heavy sigh and drops her feet down to the floor, making her way to the bathroom. She’s careful to keep her steps light to not wake up Cisco, who is snoring, drooling, and spread starfish across the mattress.

  
She spits out a wad of toothpaste into the sink, deposits her blue electric toothbrush next to his green one, and looks for her loofa to start her shower.

She washes, dresses casually, and considers tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, running a hand through it before deciding to leave it be, damp and curling at the ends. Besides, they still had over three hours before they had to leave for work, and there’s no need to dress up while she’s at home.

She checks on Cisco, still passed out with pillow lines against his cheek and cracks a small smile. She rearranges the blankets back on top of him, so he wouldn’t get a draft and leaves the bedroom altogether.

  
Breakfast, she decides. There’s plenty of time to make something from scratch.

  
It’s only when she’s two thirds complete with the pancake recipe that it hits her like a ton of bricks.

 _Home_. Caitlin’s been living here at Cisco’s house for a week, as if it were her own. But this isn’t her home—Or theirs, for that matter. She and Cisco aren’t even dating.

  
It’s at that moment Cisco comes shuffling into the kitchen, perking up from his rumpled sleep stupor.

His bright brown eyes light up at the sight of Caitlin hovering over the hot griddle, and Caitlin can’t help thinking he’s absolutely adorable when he yawns.

  
“Pancakes?” Cisco asks hopefully, coming forward to hug Caitlin from behind and rests his head against her shoulder sleepily.

Caitlin shivers at his touch, and bites her lip as she hums her affirmation, pouring batter into the cooking pan.

  
“Mmmm, I knew you were my favourite for a reason,” He mumbles into Caitlin’s shirt, and she flushes all over, his warm words making her toes curl.

“Thanks, glad to know our eight years of friendship stands on the basis of my cooking,” she replies in the driest voice she could muster, hoping she comes across as sarcastic and doesn’t sound as garbled and mind-fucked as she feels.

  
Cisco squeezes her midsection tighter, “Don’t be like that,” he reprimands lightly, then lets go and sits down at the table, and it doesn’t take much for Caitlin to know he’s staring at her, can feel his eyes on her back as she slides pancakes onto the stack plate.

  
She dares herself to turn around briefly, so she does, and Cisco gives her one of his dopey grins with thumbs up.

  
_Alright_ , Caitlin thinks, sensing her eyes grow wide and spins quickly away on her sock clad heel in Cisco’s kitchen. That smacked-in-the-face-with-a-pile-of bricks followed by a-cold-bath-in-the-artic feeling and coupled with serious butterflies in her stomach returns and attacks her on all fronts.

_Alright… She’s got got a problem._

 

~.~

 

They’re halfway through breakfast when Caitlin downs a glass of orange juice, wipes her mouth with a paper napkin, and folds her hands on her lap.

Her eyes skitter from Cisco shoveling syrup drenched pancakes into his mouth to the fogged-up window where the sun is rising, and then back at her best friend again.

  
Cisco makes a perplexed face at her awkwardness, swallows his mouthful and says, “You look like you want to talk.”

  
“I do,” Caitlin replies, stilted.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Right.” Caitlin nods, takes a deep breath, and figured the best way to go about this was to rip it off like a band-aid, “Are we…Dating?”

  
Cisco startles, and begins to cough, spluttering orange juice all over his breakfast and Caitlin runs over to give him a good thunk on the back.

  
“I know! Okay, I know but hear me out…I think I accidentally became your girlfriend.”

  
Cisco raised an eyebrow at her, seemingly only half recovered. “What do you mean?”

  
“I moved into your apartment.”

  
“You haven’t moved into here!”

  
Caitlin looks him point blank. “I have all of my stuff here. My clothes, my bathroom stuff, my iPad and even some of my old photo albums. I cooked breakfast in your kitchen without any help.”

  
“Well that’s not new—“Cisco protests.

  
“— _No_ , but what’s new is that there’s nothing in my fridge because I don’t _use_ it anymore.”

  
Cisco stares at her.

  
“I haven’t been home, Cisco. We go to Star Labs, then come here, _sleep together_ ,” Caitlin trips over her words with flush, “I mean, I sleep in your bed, next to you. I sleep with you. Not _sleeping with you_ , obviously,” she clarifies, feeling more and more stupid as Cisco’s face goes pale. “Then we wake up again, go to Star Labs, and repeat. I haven’t left for _seven days_. Why?”

  
“Why?” Cisco repeats faintly.

  
“I love being here, but…I’m tired of ignoring the elephant in the room. We’re not roommates. And you’re not my boyfriend. Unless you are and I missed something...So why am I here?” She asks him bluntly, it seemed to have tumbled out of her mouth, and although it wasn’t the most eloquently put, there still wasn’t any  other better way.

  
Cisco frowns at his soggy pancakes. “I didn’t realize you felt like I was holding you hostage.”

  
“No! That’s not what I said!”

  
“Then what?” Cisco snapped. “You want to leave? The door’s open. I’ll open a breach and poof you’ll be back at your place.”

  
Caitlin shook her head fondly, “You’re not listening to me. There’s a reason why I’m still here. I know you don’t want me to leave. Neither do I. I actually…” Caitlin is so timid she can barely get the words out of her mouth. But she wants to say them. Wants to say them so badly.

  
Cisco stands up from his chair altogether, putting it together. “Wait…”

  
Caitlin blushes. “Yeah.”

  
Cisco shakes his head in disbelief, a baffled smile slowly spreading across his face. “No! No way, you gotta say it. Say it or else it’s not real.”

  
“That’s what I’m trying to do! I really like sleeping next to you at night, coming home and you being there. This feels like _home_.”

  
“What, so you’re saying you want to be my girlfriend or that we just make really comfortable roommates?”

  
“Do you honestly think what we’ve been doing resembles anything like roommate behaviour?”

  
Cisco sits back down and stabs his fork into another piece of pancake and shrugs. “I guess not. I’ve had Barry as a roommate before and he’s my best friend too. It was awful.”

  
“Mmm, bet you didn’t share your bed.” Caitlin teases. “Probably why.”

  
“Probably,” he mimicks.

  
“Exactly,” she continues. “Then what makes me different? We live flawlessly together.”

  
Cisco fumbles a bit, “Because we’re doing it together. And I—” Cisco stopped himself short. Caught.

  
Caitlin nudges his foot with hers under the table.

  
“Hey, don’t freak. This isn’t a test.”

  
She watches him relax a bit. “I know. That feeling you have, it’s there right? It’s there.”

  
Cisco swallowed, nodding silently.

  
“Me too. If anything about the last few days showed me, it’s that this works. _We work._ ”

  
Cisco licks his lips. “Of course we do,” he whispers. “We’re Caitlin and Cisco.”

  
Caitlin leans across the table to kiss his cheek, but at the very last second he turns his face, and plants one right on her mouth.

  
She jerks back in surprise and touches her lips, stunned as Cisco preens. Her fingers are sticky and she can still taste the orange juice and it only takes another half second before Caitlin grabs his night shirt with both hands and reels him in for good.

 

~.~

 

They both called Barry to take a sick day without explanation, and spent the rest of their afternoon lazing around, testing the waters.

 

By lunchtime, Cisco drapes his arms around Caitlin and asks her, “You really think this is going to work?”

 

“We’ve already skipped to the moving in part of our relationship last week, and we haven’t even kissed yet then. Are we going to work? I don’t even know if we’re ever gonna get out of this _bed_.”

  
“I’ll have to." Cisco pouts. "I need to make food. I’m hungry.”

 

He slides out of the covers to Caitlin’s dismay.

 

She grabs his hand in a weak attempt of pulling him back to her.

  
“Or we can just order in...?” She taunts, and teases him by slowly striping off her shirt.

  
Cisco eyes follow the line of skin below her shoulder and darkens.

 

He falls back into bed. “…Or we can just order in.”


End file.
